Pikachu And Piplup: Stupidity Saga
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Pikachu and Piplup visit the fair Princess Aria Meloetta, only to see her get kidnapped by Meowth. Oy vey! Now the duo will have to go on an adventure of absolute stupidity to rescue her! Can they do it? Will they learn anything from their adventur? Will Piplup stop being paranoid at everything? Will I continue to keep asking you these stupid questions all the time? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Pikachu And Piplup: Stupidity Saga  
><strong>

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, enjoy this, guys!

* * *

><p>Pikachu and Piplup were both in their cozy little wooden house, which they shared. The roof was red, but the house was painted yellow with bluish stripes painted over it. Pikachu woke up, stretching his little yellowish arms as he poked his head down from the top bunk of the wooden bunk bed he shared with Piplup, his long ears twitching on their own.<p>

"Piplup, get up!" Pikachu chimed as he smiled, tilting his head to the right, pushing his red blanket off of himself. "We're gonna go see the princess today! Get up, you stubborn little penguin!"

Piplup yawned loudly as he stretched, cracking his neck as he groaned, rubbing his right eye while holding his green blanket with his left flipper. "Ohh… what is it now, Pika?" He groaned in response.

Pikachu chuckled as he shook his head. "Come on, Pip. Princess Meloetta is expecting us. We gotta go see her!"

Piplup sneered as he waved his right flipper at Pikachu in protest. "Nah… I'm gonna stay in bed all day and just sleep."

Pikachu dropped his ears, an obvious annoyed look on his face. "You gotta be kidding me. Are you really gonna act like a Slaking all day?"

"Yes, now leave me alone!" Piplup shouted back as he covered his head with his blanket. "I need my beauty sleep!"

Pikachu rolled his eyes as he jumped out of his bed, grabbing Piplup and heading out of his wooden house, heading eastward towards the concrete, highly colorful castle overlooking the bright, cherry village. Piplup screamed as he flailed his flippers about, while Pikachu marched on forward. Two Bellossom and a Cherubi noticed, waving at Pikachu as Pikachu pressed forward, moving through the sea of Eevee, Sewaddle, Venipede, Bellossom, Oddish, Bellsprout, Cherubi, Cherrim, Slakoth, Marril, Azurill, Wooper, and Wynaut. After several minutes, Pikachu and Piplup made it to the castle ground, running up the grand white stairs as they stood on the bright red carpet, standing in front of the fair Princess Aria Meloetta, who clapped her hands together with glee as she was happy to see Pikachu and Piplup.

"Oh, joy is me! Pikachu, Piplup, you two came quickly!" Meloetta exclaimed as she giggled, hugging Pikachu tightly.

Piplup grumbled as he folded his flippers, obviously jealous. Meloetta then stood back, opening her arms as she thoroughly explained the plans for today.

"I'm so glad you two are here. I got wonderful news!" Meloetta exclaimed on a high-pitched note, "We're all going to have a huge fiesta tonight! It would be grand if you could go and invite all the Pokemon over the continent!"

Piplup rubbed his forehead. "And just how is that possible? It's not like me and Pikachu are actually gonna go explore the entire region just to-"

Pikachu slammed Piplup across the back of the head with a swift Iron Tail, nearly knocking out the brains of the water type penguin Pokemon. Piplup growled as he stated continuously pecking Pikachu, much to the electrical mouse Pokemon's dismay. Meloetta giggled as she separated the two from each other.

"Come on, guys, let's do this in good faith!" Meloetta stated as she winked with her right eye. "Now, let's just go in and check what we have, hmm?" She grabbed Pikachu's right hand and Piplup's left flipper, walking in with the dup in tow.

Meowth, Wobbuffet, and Mime Jr. were watching from the red tiled roof of the castle, looking at each other as Meowth was hatching a devious plan.

"Bwa ha ha," Meowth chortled as he rubbed his chin, "This will be a cinch. I'll drop through the roof, snag Aria Meloetta, and then we'll make it home free!"

Wobbuffet rubbed the back of his head. "But Meowth, why are we kidnapping the princess for? What's to gain from this?"

Meowth punched Wobbuffet in the face. "It's obviously to get all the riches that da world has ta offa! Now come with me on this, guys!"

Mime Jr. pointed at the sky, the familiar Meowth balloon floating nearby. "We got our escape ready for go, boss!"

Meowth laughed vigorously as thunder boomed in the background, the normal type cat Pokemon proclaiming, "Excellent! Let the kidnapping begin!"

Pikachu and Piplup have been inside Meloetta's castle many times, but every single time, they were still impressed as they walked through the ancient hallways. Meloetta glanced at Pikachu with a big grin on her face, Pikachu sheepishly chuckling as they eventually reached the throne room, where Meloetta headed to the throne to get something. Pikachu and Piplup watched in a perverted matter as Meloetta swung her hips back and forth, the giggling being her teasing the two male Pokemon.

"Okay, boys, I got this one thing for you," Meloetta stated as she grabbed an odd green colored stopwatch, handing it to Pikachu. "I'm pretty sure this watch will do you good for when you go across the world."

Pikachu was still going gaga for Meloetta, while Piplup was groaning more and more, holding his head with both his flippers. Suddenly, the entire castle began shaking, causing nearly all the Pokemon inside to make a run for it. Meloetta fell on the throne as she gasped, while Pikachu and Piplup both fell on their butts, caught off guard by Meowth, who suddenly appeared in front of the duo.

"Ehehehehe! Expecting to have a good time with da princess, twerps?" Meowth taunted as he stuck his tongue out at Pikachu and Piplup, turning around and smacking his butt at them. "Too Bad. Meowth Time!"

Pikachu got up, charging his cheeks as he electrocuted Meowth, causing Meowth to fall on his back, injured by the powerful thunderbolts. Shaking his head, Meowth jumped back up, tossing a smoke ball down, causing smoke to appear as Meowth nabbed Meloetta, jumping up and grabbing the ladder behind him, looking up and calling out to Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. "Now! Pull me up, I got her!"

Meloetta was caught in Meowth's grip, struggling to break free. "Pikachu, Piplup! Help!" She continued screaming as the ladder was pulled up, with both Meowth and Meloetta getting inside the green basket.

Piplup jumped back up, dropping his beak in disbelief. "Oh great! Meowth came to spoil the party again!" He turned to Pikachu, fidgeting uncontrollably. "What do we do now?"

Pikachu clenched his fists as he looked up at the Meowth balloon. "Isn't it obvious? We save Meloetta and beat up Meowth and his goons!"

Piplup groaned as he slapped his forehead. "I got a BAD feeling about this…"

* * *

><p>Pikachu and Piplup headed eastward, leaving behind the castle and village as they chased after Meowth and his two grunts, who were getting away with Meloetta in their hot air Meowth balloon. Pikachu was full of energy, whereas Piplup was just about ready to collapse. Pikachu turned around, seeing Piplup on the smooth green grass, panting heavily.<p>

"Piplup!" Pikachu exclaimed in an annoyed tone as he grabbed Piplup's left flipper, trying to pull him up. "Come on! You can't just sit here! Those goons are getting away!"

Piplup wheezed as he pulled his flipper away from Pikachu. "Oh, let me be! You're the hero, you go get them! I'll be fine, just neglected, alone... forgotten..."

Pikachu sighed as he placed his left arm on his forehead, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Oh Piplup, you've left me no choice." He charged up his red cheeks, using Thunderbolt on Piplup, causing the water type penguin Pokemon to jump up, screaming in pain after being electrocuted. His eyes were widened, causing him to glare angrily at Pikachu, who merely shrugged.

"Okay, okay. You got my attention." Piplup replied snarkly as he folded his flippers, batting his left eye at Pikachu, "So, where do we find them, Einstein?"

Pikachu scratched the top of his head. "Well... that's the thing..." He turned to his right, looking eastward, to see that the Meowth balloon was no longer visible. He screamed as his eyes widened, briefly turning into a stone cold gray statue as he realized how much time has past. "They're gone! You see, Piplup, this is why I shocked you!"

Piplup closed his eyes as he waved his right flipper at Pikachu. "Oh, blame the penguin! What about you, rat boy?"

Pikachu slapped Piplup across the face with a powerful Iron Tail, knocking him on his back. Pikachu then grabbed the knocked out Piplup, dragging him eastward across the green, grassy meadows.

* * *

><p>Pikachu and Piplup continued exploring the vast, wide open meadows, which sprawled pleasantly under the bright, clear blue sky, the white puffy clouds casting shadows onto the perfectly green grass. Piplup was a bit more light hearted having some sense knocked into him, in part thanks to Pikachu whacking him with a powerful Iron Tail, while Pikachu remained vigilant, ever so hoping to rescue the fair Princess Aria Meloetta from the clutches of that dastardly Meowth.<p>

"They couldn't have gone too far..." Pikachu muttered as he frantically looked left and right. "Where are they?"

Piplup rubbed his right flipper with his left. "It wouldn't be hard to ask the natives around here, Pikachu."

Pikachu gasped, turning to Piplup and nodding frantically. "Piplup, that's it! Your genius is showing!"

Piplup glanced at his stomach, then looked back at Pikachu. "I'm a bird, remember? Ours aren't as advanced as yours..."

Pikachu slapped his forehead as he sighed. "Not what I meant..."

Pikachu and Piplup continued walking straight, heading eastward. They then came across a pond, which was the home to many native Finneon, Basculin, and Wooper.

"Hey look!" One of the female Wooper exclaimed with glee, pointing at Pikachu and Piplup with her tail. "It's some new folk! They look exciting!"

Another female Wooper swam up to the first Wooper. "Teehee! Hey, you're right! I wonder what brings them here!"

Pikachu walked to the shiny colored female Finneon, who apparently was the proprietor of the pond. "Excuse me, Ms. Finneon! Yes, you there, shiny!" He exclaimed as he pointed at the shiny Finneon.

The shiny Finneon gasped, turning around to Pikachu and Piplup, two normal colored Finneon swimming behind her. "Yes? Can I help you two boys?"

Piplup rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you see, we're after a princess... and she got kidnapped."

The shiny Finneon gasped as she moved back. "Oh, really That's a shame!" She shook her head as she frowned. "I apologize in advance, as there's not much information I could give you two... we have seen a balloon coming by here, though."

Pikachu's eyes raised up. "Wait, balloon?" He walked up closer to Finneon. "Do you mean, as in a balloon that looks like a Meowth?"

The shiny Finneon nodded. "Yes! It was quite a sight! I've never seen anything like it in my lifetime!"

Piplup placed his right flipper on his hip. "How old are you, anyway?"

The shiny Finneon giggled, shaking her left fin at Piplup. "My dear boy, you'll have to find out later! Ehehehehe!"

Piplup rolled his eyes as he turned to Pikachu. "We're not gonna get far if we just stay here, Pikachu."

Pikachu nodded in agreement as he folded his stubby little arms together. "You're right, Pip." He turned back to the shiny Finneon. "We just want to know what's beyond this little pond here."

The shiny Finneon smiled broadly as she turned around, pointing forward with her right fin. "Well, if you keep heading east from here, you'll reach the boundaries of Melody Mountain!" She turned back to Pikachu and Piplup. "You should pick up on some supplies, though. You'll get lost once you get to there!"

Pikachu sighed as he turned to Piplup, remarking, "She has a good point. Let's go get some stuff."

Piplup sighed as he complained, his left flipper on his forehead, "I got a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, high in the sky, the Meowth balloon was coming right up to the musical peaks of Melody Mountain. Meowth chuckled as he rubbed his paws together, while Mime Jr. and Wobbuffet kept Princess Aria Meloetta some company, who was trapped in a pretty tight cage.<p>

"I plead you, please let me go!" Meloetta pleaded as she held her hands together. "I don't even know why you want to kidnap me in the first place?"

Mime Jr. rubbed his right hand on his left arm. "Well... we wanna be rich... at least, that's what Meowth wants."

Meloetta eyed Mime Jr. oddly. "Really? Being rich? Is that all you're kidnapping me for?"

Wobbuffet coughed as he placed his right arm around the cage Meloetta was kept inside of. "Well, considering what this fanfic is about, I'd say it's pretty okay."

Meloetta had a confused expression on her face. "What? Fanfic? Now you're just spouting nonsense!"

Meowth turned around, slapping Meloetta across the face. "Shaddap! The important thing is, we got you, and now that we do, we're entitled to whatever we want!" He turned around, looking out towards the mountainous view. "Just imagine... in a few mere minutes, we'll be da riches men in da world!"

Meloette frowned, closing her eyes as she shook her head. "Oh... Pikachu, Piplup... please hurry up..."

* * *

><p>After several more minutes of shopping, Pikachu and Piplup got enough supplies, waving goodbye to the citizens of the pond as they headed eastward, heading straight towards the musical range of Melody Mountain.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Last Time On: Pikachu And Piplup: Stupidity Saga!_  
><strong>

_Pikachu and Piplup watch as Princess Aria Meloetta gets kidnapped by Meowth!_

Pikachu: Oh no! They got Princess Meloetta!

Piplup: I have a bad feeling about this...

_Pikachu and Piplup give chase, running out of the village and heading eastward, towards adventure!_

Pikachu: We're coming, Meloetta!

Piplup: And here comes the naughty innuendos...

_Pikachu and Piplup wind up at a local pond, where they meet a shiny Finneon and decide to get some supplies for the road!  
><em>

Pikachu: This place doesn't seem too bad!

Piplup: Yeah, that's what you say now. Just you wait until we actually go beyond here...

_Pikachu and Piplup will have to hurry to Melody Mountain, before Meowth and his goons get away with Meloetta!  
><em>

Pikachu: That mountain may be musical, but I'm sure we can get through it!

Piplup: I doubt it... hmm... maybe I should have brought some headphones...

_And now... back to the story, in the new chapter of... **Pikachu And Piplup: Stupidity Saga!**_

* * *

><p>Pikachu and Piplup were making their way eastward towards Melody Mountain, leaving behind the pond, as they were both determined to catch up to Meowth. Pikachu lead the way obviously, with Piplup running right after him, both of the male Pokemon adventurers carrying backpacks, with Pikachu's being colored blue and Piplup's being colored green.<p>

"Man, this is a long stretch," Piplup commented, frowning as he felt the pain in his feet.

Pikachu shook his head, turning to his left, where Piplup was at. "Come on, Pip! Cheer up! After all, this fresh, clean air is god for you!"

Piplup glared at Pikachu. "What good is it when this is making my feet cramp?"

Pikachu stuck out his tongue at Piplup, teasing the stubborn penguin. "Oh, you complain about everything! Don't act so perfect!"

Piplup groaned as he tilted his head back. "Yeah, but I have an actual reason to complain! Why are we doing this again? We could be at home, relaxing!"

Pikachu simply slapped Piplup across the back of the head, moving forward. Rubbing his newly received injury, Piplup followed, still groaning about their quest.

Eventually, after fifteen minutes, the two made it to the base of Melody Mountain, the entrance leading to the inside of the mountain, with a Darmanitan blocking the entrance.

"Hey! Get out of the way!" Pikachu exclaimed to the Darmanitan, holding the straps of his bluish backpack. "We gotta get inside there and chase down some goons!"

The Darmanitan guard laughed as he pushed Pikachu back. "Slow down there, little man! Only Pokemon who prove themselves can go in here."

Piplup dropped his flippers, his right eye twitching. "What? Only Pokemon who are strong enough? Are you kidding me?"

The Darmanitan smirked as he folded his gigantic, fiery arms. "You got a problem with it, shorty?"

Piplup shook with rage, revealing some teeth in between his beak. "Ooh... I got a problem, all right... And I'm gonna wipe your butt all over the mountaintop!"

Darmanitan stared at Piplup for several seconds, then laughed heartily as he pointed at Piplup. "Please! What can you do to hurt me?"

Piplup had it. He tossed his green backpack aside, and fired an array of bubbles at Darmanitan, soaking his face. Darmanitan shook his head, the smirk on his face disappearing as he pounded his large fists together.

"All right, then!" The Darmanitan exclaimed as he got fired up. "You want a fight, you got it!"

Pikachu sighed as he tossed the red backpack to the side, shrugging as he responded, "Well, I didn't want to did this, but I guess we have no choice..."

Darmanitan began chucking huge balls of fire at Pikachu and Piplup. Piplup screamed out in terror as he ducked, while Pikachu smacked the balls away with a solid Iron Tail. Darmanitan noticed and started jumping up and down, creating an earthquake. Pikachu landed back on the ground, only to be hurled by the great damage dealt by the earthquake. Watching Pikachu fall back to the ground, Piplup got up, running towards Darmanitan in an attempt to land a physical attack, but he was then scorched by a powerful Flamethrower.

Darmanitan smirked as he glanced at the fainted Piplup, who had anime swirlies in his eyes. Darmanitan was then smacked across the face by a powerful Iron Tail from Pikachu, who then grabbed onto Darmanitan's head and electrocuted him with a powerful Thunder. Darmanitan screamed in pain as he felt his fur sizzle from the yellow electricity, being unable to break free. Pikachu jumped into the air, using a body slam on Darmanitan to paralyze him. Pikachu then landed in front of the wounded Darmanitan, who was struggling to get up. Piplup then got back up and fired a Hydro Pump, completely soaking the Darmanitan.

Upon winning the match, Pikachu and Piplup gave each other high fives, with the Darmanitan struggling to stand up, having been defeated by the duo.

"How... how was this outcome possible... how did I lose to a stupid blue penguin and an arrogant yellow rat?" Darmanitan groaned, rubbing his head after the intense battle.

Pikachu chuckled as he shook his entire body, standing up. "We told you, Darmanitan. We're one hell of a Pokemon." He smiled, lowering his eyes. "Now, if you could let us in, please..."

The Darmanitan stood back up, rubbing his injured right arm as he pointed to the entrance. "Go ahead... I have no bounds against you..."

Piplup was still in shock after the huge battle. "I can't believe we actually beat a Darmanitan, Pikachu!"

Pikachu scoffed as he turned back to Piplup. "You always have to be prepared for anything, Piplup. Especially unexpected fights like this." He waved goodbye to the Darmanitan, who nodded at the duo as he guarded the entrance to the mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Last Time On: Pikachu And Piplup: Stupidity Saga!_  
><strong>

_Pikachu and Piplup finally get to continue their adventure after two years!  
><em>

Pikachu: I'm so glad that the author didn't give up on us!

Piplup: It was about damn time, too. I was missing my soaps.

_Pikachu and Piplup meet a not so friendly Darmanitan near Melody Mountain!  
><em>

Pikachu: He seems like a pretty friendly big guy.

Piplup: **For you.**

Pikachu: ..._Baneposting?_ Really, Piplup?

Piplup: Hey, I love my dumb memes.

_Pikachu and Piplup can now finally enter Melody Mountain!  
><em>

Pikachu: Isn't this swell?

Piplup: More like we're entering the depths of hell.

_And now... back to the story, in the new chapter of... **Pikachu And Piplup: Stupidity Saga!**_

* * *

><p>"Man... this mountain gives me the creeps already." Piplup stated as he shuddered, wrapping his flippers around his body.<p>

Pikachu rolled his eyes as he turned to Piplup. "Dude, come on, it's just a mountain. Relax."

Pikachu and Piplup were both inside the gigantic Melody Mountain, hearing melodies echo throughout the entire place as Piplup was getting paranoid, with Pikachu trying to keep him calm. Along the way, the two reached a cliff, with Pikachu and Piplup glancing at each other as they looked down, into the gorge below.

"Welp, there's nothing here!" Piplup laughed as he began backing away slowly. "Let's just head on home and forget there's no adventure to be done..."

Pikachu placed his hands on his hips as he glared at Piplup. "What is wrong with you, man!? You're willing to leave our fair Princess Meloetta kidnapped?"

"If it means not wetting myself at the prospect of jumping into a gorge like an idiot, then yes!" Piplup replied as he turned around, bumping into a male Gigalith.

The Gigalith growled as he glared at Piplup, making the penguin scream with fright as he hid behind Pikachu.

"On second thought, never mind. I just leaked." Piplup commented as he trembled with fright.

Pikachu narrowed his eyes at Piplup. "Are you serious? You're super effective against this guy, he's not a big deal in spite of his size."

"That's exactly why I'm letting _you_ do it!" Piplup exclaimed as he blasted Pikachu at the Gigalith with a Water Pulse.

Pikachu screamed as he collided face first with the Gigalith, opening his eyes to see the Gigalith growled as he then popped up, glaring at Piplup, who meekly shrugged as he then hid behind a couple of rocks. Pikachu sighed, only to be smashed on the head by one of Gigalith's rocky feet. Flattened like a pancake, Pikachu popped back to normal as he dashed away, with Gigalith firing several small rocks at him as the electrical rodent managed to dodge them, making up for his injuries.

"Come on, Piplup! I can't do this alone!" Pikachu exclaimed as he dashed towards Piplup and grabbed him by the hand.

"But I don't wanna battle!" Piplup wailed as he screamed in horror, with him and Pikachu rushing towards Gigalith, who performed earthquake as the entire area shook, several rocky pillars falling down and breaking as Pikachu chucked Piplup at Gigalith, with Piplup colliding head first as he fell on his back, groaning in pain as he was dazed. Pikachu rolled his eyes as he then used Iron Tail on the Gigalith, sending the rock Pokemon stumbling a bit back as he bellowed, rushing towards Pikachu and Piplup.

"Welp, I'm sorry to do this to ya, buddy, but we're out of here!" Pikachu apologized in advance as he grabbed Piplup, jumping in the air as he landed on Gigalith's back. Gigalith felt Pikachu on his back, attempting to get the mouse off, but Pikachu had other plans as he managed to get control of Gigalith's movements by touching his head, causing him to charge off the cliff.

Piplup slowly opened his eyes as he glanced around, to see that the cliff they were on was shrinking and above them. He then glanced down, screaming in a high pitched voice as Pikachu laughed, with the Gigalith bellowing as they continued to tumble down.

* * *

><p>"Isn't the sight of this place just beautiful?" Meowth stated as he, Princess Aria Meloetta, Wobbuffet, and Mime Jr. were all still in the Meowth balloon, heading northward.<p>

Wobbuffet nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah! Nothing like a cool breeze to make you feel alive!"

"It inspires me to draw!" Mime Jr. stated as he was drawing crude pictures of himself, Meowth, and Wobbuffet.

"No one asked you two for your opinion!" Meowth snapped as he slashed both of them in the face, turning to Meloetta. "Well, babe, how about it?"

Meloetta sighed as she folded her arms. "How does it look like I feel?"

Meowth murmured as he shook his head, continuing to pilot the Meowth balloon, with Meloetta wondering how her heroes were doing...


End file.
